With A Touch Of Love
by BlackHeartsandChaos
Summary: She had wanted him for so long. The one man that could make her weak in the knees with nothing but his eyes. If she'd had the chance, she would've taken it. But now it seemed too late to do anything. H/P


**Disclaimer: Characters used in this one-shot do not belong to me, the show was conceived by Jeff Davis. I am merely just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Hello my lovelies! How have you all been? Ok, I know I said that I would upload a Chronicles of Narnia fic but that will come a bit later since I am in the process of proof reading it. However, just to make sure that all my wonderful readers are happy, I have a pretty long one-shot for you from **_**Criminal Minds**_** between Emily Prentiss and Emily Hotchner. At the end of the fic, you'll find links to the pictures of a few things. I really hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Surprise wasn't the word that Emily Prentiss would use to describe her reaction when her Unit Chief made his way over to a perky brunette and gave her a warm hug after finishing the FBI Triathlon. Emily had strongly hoped that she would've been able to get a chance to talk to her boss, but now it seemed as if that was never going to happen.

Since her return, the entire team had kept close eyes on Emily, especially those of Aaron Hotchner. Emily had grown really close to her Unit Chief and somehow her feelings had gotten stronger and surpassed the stage called "friendship". Hotch always listened to what she had to say with patient ears and comforted her whenever she had her nightmares. She always counted on him for bad days just as she had promised him. Their bond of friendship had grown stronger and somewhere between that, Emily had become convinced that her boss had feelings for her. The only catch, however, was that he was not confronting her about his feelings.

So mustering up all her courage, Emily had decided to take a step forward. She had dressed in a red knee-length dress with a black belt under the bust and black stilettoes. Her first concern was that she had may be overdressed but when she saw Garcia, it all vanished. Her second concern was whether or not she would be able to talk to Hotch dressed like this. Emily was never the one to wear a dress and she feared if someone would suspect what she was planning to do, but besides a few compliments, she got nothing more. Confident about herself, Emily was just absolutely ready to confront her boss.

Needless to say, when she saw the warm and intimate greeting between Hotch and his "friend", she felt stung. Only then did the logical part in her brain kick in, telling her that she was an idiot to think that Hotch would fall for damaged goods. That he was only fulfilling his duty as being a good friend and nothing more. She genuinely was hurt and before anyone could see the tears that started to well up in her eyes, she quickly made an excuse and left.

By the time she got home, Emily felt as if she couldn't keep herself together any longer and sprinted up the stairs to her apartment. Once in the safety of her room, Emily fell onto the bed, heavy sobs wracking her body. Numerous emotions ran through her. Anger, pain, confusion, sorrow. She was angry with herself for believing that life was giving her a chance to fall in love. She should've known that there couldn't be a happy ending for her. Not when it involved falling in love with Aaron Hotchner. She didn't blame him though. After her fight with Doyle, Emily's body was blanketed with scars, both physical and emotional.

Her hand was shaking as she reached for her ringing phone. Taking a few deep breaths and forcing herself to calm down, she answered the call.

"Prentiss."

"Em?" JJ's voice rang out. Emily had to suppress a groan and hoped that her voice sounded strong enough.

"It's me, yeah," she replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"What are you doing at home? When did you go home? Anyway, come on, everyone's going out to celebrate Hotch's victory. We're meeting up at the bar near the office," JJ said, her voice filled with excitement.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'm going to chill at home with Serg," she replied, mentally slapping herself when her voice cracked.

"Em, are you okay?" JJ asked, her voice now filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I might've caught something out at the Triathlon," she lied.

"Come out with us, you'll feel so much better!"

"No you guys go ahead. I really don't feel well."

"Em, stop being so annoying and get ready. Please Em, Jack's going to be there and not to mention that we're _finally_ getting to meet Hotch's girlfriend, Beth," JJ said laughing. Emily's stomach dropped at "Hotch's girlfriend" and she swallowed hard.

"Please JJ, can we not," she said. There was some murmuring on the other end of the line and a few seconds of silence.

"Emily?" Emily shut her eyes tightly as she felt her heart clench at the deep voice that she had come to love.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Hotch asked. Emily opened her mouth to say something but no words seem to come to her.

"I promise you won't regret it. It's a big day for all of us and I want to introduce you to someone," he said. Emily shut her eyes again.

"No," she breathed out and ended the call. She turned her phone off to avoid any other calls and picked up her bag. Before they decided to come and check on her, Emily left for a _long_ walk in the park.

* * *

Emily woke up dreading to face Hotch. Her worry seemed to increase with every step she took towards the office and into the Bullpen.

"Well look who's finally decided to come out of the lamp," Derek said as she set her things down on her chair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, surprised at how strong her voice sounded even though she was shaking.

"What happened to you last night?" Spencer asked, cutting across Derek.

"I wasn't feeling well and decided to stay home," she said.

"But you weren't home. We came to check on you and no one answered the door. You didn't answer your phone either," Reid said. Emily was glad that she had left home but was now confused on how to answer the question. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I went to the Doctor's," she said.

"At night?" Morgan asked.

"Can you stop with this interrogation?" She snapped causing both of the men to look at each other surprised.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to talk about my health and if you have forgotten then let me remind you we have a case briefing in ten minutes," she said, before turning on her heel and heading to the meeting room, grabbing a coffee on the way.

"Well I'll be damned," Morgan said watching Emily's retreating back.

* * *

Emily was glad when Hotch didn't show up at the briefing but cursed her luck when she heard his voice talking to JJ as they walked into the room. Her body froze and her eyes became glued to the screen. Her focus was only on the screen and nothing more. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder did she jump and spilled her coffee all over the table, causing a few of the team members to yelp and grab their Tablets off the table.

"Jesus, Em! Where has your mind been today?" Morgan said abruptly.

"I'm so sorry! I really am! I -," she fell silent as her eyes fell on Hotch, who was holding her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked before jumping onto her feet and sprinting out the room and into the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the cubicles and hugged her knees to her chest. Her body was shaking and tears were already spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She felt so _betrayed_. It was like someone had taken a knife and stabbed her through the heart but wouldn't let her die.

_Damn love. Damn anything that has to do with love._ She thought angrily.

* * *

Aaron couldn't help but notice at how stiffly she was sitting. Her back was straight and her pen was held tightly in her hands, her knuckles going pale. Her eyes were focused on the screen yet they seemed glazed as if she wasn't aware of what was happening to her.

"Right, so after we get there I want Reid and Morgan to go to the crime scene, figure out if we're missing anything. Dave and JJ, work with the local department and talk to the parents of the child. Prentiss-," Aaron stopped as he noticed Emily hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying.

"Prentiss?" He said.

"Emily?" JJ asked.

"Emily! Hello!" Garcia said shaking her hand in front of her face, yet still she seemed unfazed. Aaron stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and spill her coffee.

"Jesus, Em! Where has your mind been today?" Morgan snapped.

"I'm so sorry! I really am! I -," she had fallen silent and was now looking up at him. He saw something in her eyes that looked a lot like torment. Aaron wondered if she had had a nightmare, but she always came to talk to him. No, something was terribly wrong with her. She was in pain. A lot of pain. His hand was thrown off as she sprinted out of the room.

"Morgan, next time try and be a little more civil. Garcia, JJ, can one of your figure out what's wrong," he asked the two women, ignoring Morgan's surprised glare.

* * *

"Emily?" A voice asked. Emily stilled herself and bit her lip. She didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone Garcia. She always had a way of digging out all the secrets, something which was a part of her job.

"Please Garcia, just go away," Emily begged.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Garcia replied from the other side of the door.

"Nothing's wrong. I just-I just don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Em. Open the door," Garcia said gently.

"No."

"Open the door or I won't hesitate to call my man to break it down," Garcia said. Emily pondered the thought and reached a shaking hand to unlock the door. Garcia gently took her hand and pulled her out of the cubicle.

"Look, some things in our life are like a burden. We have to bear it and we have to do it alone. Some of us have the choice of sharing it with others while others don't. Shh, I'm not saying that you have to," she said, silencing Emily when she opened her mouth to say something.

"All I'm saying, is that if you need to talk about it, my doors are always open," Garcia said smiling softly at Emily. Emily sobbed and threw her arms around Garcia.

"There, there. We're all worried about you Em. Last time you started acting weird we ended up losing you. None of us want that to happen," she said, patting the sobbing girl's shoulder softly.

"Oh Pen! I hate my life! I hate myself! I'm nothing but damaged goods for a man," Emily sobbed. Garcia pulled away from Emily, an expression of surprise on her face.

"Emily, does your behaviour have something to do with a man?" She asked. Emily realised that she had been caught. In her outburst, she had let it slip that this indeed had something to do with a man. A man with dark piercing eyes and a deep voice that could make any woman swoon.

"Oh Em! Sometime you just have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears and say good-bye," she said. Emily blinked and sniffed.

"It's not that easy, Pen. I thought I had a chance to have a happy ending, but that won't happen," she said.

"Does he know?" She asked.

"What?"

"Does he know what you feel for him?" Garcia asked.

"NO! Of course not. It's just that I thought that he had feelings for me, but he didn't. All this time he had been with another woman and I was nothing more than damaged goods for him," she moaned. Garcia couldn't help but smile knowingly.

"You, my dear, need to realise that Hotch doesn't care whether you're damaged goods or not."

"Hey! I never sa-,"

"You don't need to. I've noticed the way you would look at him. Emily, I don't blame you. Hotch was your knight in shining armour when you needed him the most and so you fell for him because you felt that he protected you," Garcia said cutting across.

"That's the mo-,"

"Shut it! Don't deny what the Love Doctor already knows. I was suspicious about it and it was confirmed yesterday when you were about to cry at seeing Hotch with Beth. It was me who told JJ to call you knowing that you wouldn't come, just so that I could confirm my resolution by putting Hotch on the line," Garcia continued.

"Pen, I really don't…" Emily trailed off not knowing what to say. She should've known Garcia would figure it out.

"Just be you around him," she said.

"I don't know how to be me anymore, Pen," Emily groaned.

"Oh yes you do. Now come on. Wash your face and let's head out," Garcia said. Emily complied and the two women walked out of the bathroom only to come face to face with the man in question.

"You okay?" Aaron asked Emily. She averted her gaze and looked at her shoes, which had become much more interesting all of a sudden.

"Emily got a call from her mom telling her that her grandmother has passed away and she was really close to her so now, she's just moping around," Garcia said. Emily's gaze shot to her and a glare was sent her way.

"If you want, you could take the day off. I think we ca-,"

"No! It's fine," Emily said, cutting across him and pulling Garcia along.

Aaron watched her pull Garcia away. He knew that the story wasn't true. Emily had told him herself that her grandmother had died seven years ago. There was something else that was troubling his Agent and he would figure out what it was.

* * *

Emily was glad that the case was over so that she could go home and relax. As everyone slept, she sat awake, reading a case file. She heard a sound and looked up and regretted her actions immediately when she found herself staring straight into dark, captivating eyes.

"Hotch?" She breathed out. He studied her quietly.

"I thought we made a deal that whenever you had a bad day you would come and talk to me," he said.

"I'm not having a bad day," Emily replied standing up to get a cup of coffee and trying to get away from him. She froze when she felt warm fingers encircle her wrist.

"Stop trying to avoid me. I know there's something wrong," he said pulling her back.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine," she said, trying to get him to loosen his hold on her hand. His grip tightened and Emily gulped.

"Lying isn't going to get you out of this," he said, standing up. Emily didn't turn around to face him.

"I want coffee. Do you want some?" She asked walking away quickly towards the coffee, thankful that he had let go of her hand. What she didn't hear was him stand up and start to follow her. She stirred her coffee and turned around to come face to face with him. Emily had to restrain herself from wrapping her arms around him. As she tried to leave, he pulled her back and placed both his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her between them.

"Emily, avoiding me or my questions is only going to make matters worse," he said. She gulped and tried to move away but it made no difference.

"Hotch, I'm not avoiding your or your questions," she whispered.

"Really?" He asked. Emily felt as if the cup in her hands would break by how tightly she was holding it.

"I promise, if something happens I'll let you know," she said, and then swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushed past him and back to her seat.

"Have dinner with me," he said, sitting opposite of her. Emily looked up at him incredulously.

"What?"

"You heard me. Have dinner with me," he said again. Emily just stared at him, her face blank. Aaron snapped his fingers in front of her and broke her out of her trance.

"Dinner? With you?" She squeaked. Hotch raised his eyebrow at her.

"Friday night. 8 pm at my place," he said. Emily just stared at him.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Hotch," he said.

"Why not? Jack has been wanting you to come over for so long and besides, you owe me," he said.

"Owe you?" She asked.

"You missed out on the celebration for the Triathlon. Speaking of which, I want to introduce you to someone," he said. Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Who?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Someone special," he replied, a slight smile on his face. She felt a sudden surge of hatred towards Beth, just because of the fact that her name could bring a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't come," she said, finishing her now cold coffee in one gulp.

"Emily, I know you're not doing anything Friday. You never do, so I'm making it less boring for you. Come have dinner with Jack, Beth, and I. Please," he said, his hand reached forward and grasped hers gently. Emily looked up to see him give her a small encouraging smile.

_Damn his dimples. Damn his smile. Damn him._ She thought as she sighed deeply.

"Fine. But I get to leave whenever I want," she said.

"Only after dinner," he said. Emily nodded and opened her case file again. The rest of the plane ride passed in silence, with Emily glancing up at his sleeping face every so often.

* * *

"Wait. Rewind. _Hotch_ asked you to dinner?" Garcia asked the next day as they sat at Emily's desk. Emily was glad that Morgan and Reid were far off talking to Rossi; otherwise she wouldn't have heard the end of it.

"Drop it, Garcia. It's not like it's a date or anything," Emily replied as she finished one of the files and moved onto another one.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because Jack will be there, and so will Beth," she murmured the last part.

"Oh don't let it spoil your mood. Cease the moment, my love," Garcia said. Emily looked up at her.

"Cease the moment? Garcia, I'm only having dinner with him and Jack. Not sex," she said. Garcia hushed her and continued on.

"Cease the moment meaning prove to him that you are meant for him. Give him a chance to survey you as a woman, not as a boring, simple, unenthusiastic, office colleague."

"Now hold o-,"

"Shush. Let him see you as a flirty, vivacious, sexy woman," Garcia said, her eyes looking far off into the distance.

"Earth to Garcia," Emily said, snapping her out of her stupor.

"What?"

"Do you realise that what you're telling me translates into "Seduce Aaron Hotchner"?" Emily asked, closing her file and turning her chair around to face the Tech Analyst, who now had a bright sparkle in her eye.

"No. Garcia, no way," Emily said, realising what the look meant.

"Shut up. I'm sticking to that plan and getting you Hotch," Garcia said, now smiling ear to ear.

"Getting me Hotch? Plan? Garcia, there is no plan, and we are not out to get Hotch," Emily said.

"I don't think you heard me correctly. I said _I'm_ sticking to that plan and getting _you_ Hotch," Garcia said. "Not _our _plan. _My _plan."

"No. Way. In. Hell. Am I going to try and seduce my boss," Emily hissed.

"I'm coming over on Friday and helping you get ready. So await the arrival of your Fairy Godmother by 5, Cinderella," Garcia said, before standing up and walking back to her room.

"Cinderella? 5? How can it take three hours to get ready for a dinner?" She called after her. But Garcia didn't answer and only kept going.

* * *

It turned out that if Penelope Garcia was indeed Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, it _could_ take three hours to get ready.

"Come on! You'll look beautiful, I know it," Garcia said, waiting for Emily to come out of the bathroom.

"Garcia, this makes me look like a, like a, a prostitute," Emily said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Do not argue with the Mastermind of All Things in the Galaxy," Garcia said. Emily sighed and let Garcia pull her to the dressing table and seating her down.

"Just not so much!" Emily protested as Garcia put some eye shadow on her lids.

"Relax! I know what I'm doing and I promise you that you will thank me when you take a look at your self," she said, silencing her. Emily sat silently as Garcia worked on her make-up and hair. After a few minutes Garcia turned her chair towards the mirror.

"Wha-," Emily stared at herself in the mirror. Garcia had applied a very minimal amount of make-up and had curled the ends of her hair.

"Told you you'd be proud," she said, examining her handiwork. Emily truly was. She stood up and walked to her full-length mirror. Her body was adorned with a royal blue short one-shoulder dress with a ruched, side gathered skirt, a sexy low back and fully embellished upper back strap and she wore her favourite platform heels with scalloped edges and ankle straps. With the exception of diamond studs, she wore no jewellery. Emily turned to look at Garcia who was holding out a black coat for her.

"Don't you dare say thank you," Garcia warned. "And don't you dare cry."

Emily laughed and the two girls hugged each other warmly. Garcia handed her the coat and Emily pulled it one.

"Now listen to me very closely. Do not, whatsoever, take off the coat by yourself," Garcia said. Emily opened her mouth to ask why but she cut across her.

"Let him take it off like a gentlemen and see what you are wearing. If he gives you a onceover that means he's interested in you," Garcia said, smiling widely.

"And if he doesn't?" Emily asked.

"Enough with you. Go on. And remember what I said. _Do not take your coat off yourself_," Garcia said pushing her out the door. Emily rolled her eyes and walked down to her car, her heels clicking against the marble floor.

* * *

"Just a minute!" A voice called as Emily rung the doorbell. The lock clicked and opened to reveal him dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Come on in," he said, opening the door wide and inviting her in.

"BETH!' He called as he shut the door behind her. Emily smiled lightly at him, her hands shoved deep inside the pocket of her coat.

"She's already here?" She asked.

"Yeah, she picked Jack up from school and came over," Hotch replied.

"EMILY!"

"Oomph!" Emily felt the breath get knocked out of her as Jack launched himself into her arms. She stumbled but stabled herself and laughed.

"Hey there, little man. How are you?" She asked. Jack smiled up at her brightly.

"I'm fine. Come on come on! Look what Daddy and I made!" He said excitedly pulling her to the living room. On the table was a large grey, cardboard castle.

"Wow! That's beautiful Jack! I am jealous," Emily said as Jack pulled her to show her his project.

"You must be Emily," a voice said. Emily turned around to face Beth and forced a smile on her face as they shook hands.

"And you must be Beth," Emily said, pretending to ignore Hotch as he slipped an arm around Beth's waist.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you. Aaron talks so much about you," she said. Emily's eyes flashed to Hotch's and saw him smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too. I apologize for the other night, I wasn't feeling well," Emily said. Beth brushed it off and excused herself to go to the kitchen. Emily looked up at Hotch when he stopped her before she could move.

"Emily, the heat is up. You can take off your coat," he said. Garcia's words rang in her head as she wondered whether or not she should ask for his help, but found that she didn't need to.

"Thank you," she said as she unbuttoned her coat and he helped her pull it off.

* * *

Aaron froze as he saw what she was wearing and swallowed. He couldn't help but let his eyes rake over her body. Her dress hugged her curves in the right places, accentuating her slim waist more than ever. He wondered why she hadn't worn this dress before but was snapped out of his thought when he heard Beth call his name. He cleared his throat and smiled at her as she looked around the house.

"Kitchen's this way," he said. Emily had seen the way his eyes had roamed over her body and her mind was on full alert. Was he? She shook herself out of her thoughts as he started to walk and she started to follow him.

"Oooh! I love your dress, Emily," Beth said as they entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," she replied, accepting a glass of wine from Hotch.

"How come you've never worn it before?" Hotch asked. Emily inhaled sharply when his eyes raked over her again. That look in his eyes. It couldn't be?

"I don't wear stuff like this to the office, Hotch," she said, her entire body was now shaking. She was seeing something in his eyes. But was scared that she was being paranoid.

"Not to the office. But all those other times when the entire team goes out, how come you never wear something like that?" He asked.

"It depends on my mood. You know the way I am," she breathed. A shaky laugh escaped her lips.

"Jack! Dinner's ready," Beth called, Jack came running in and took his seat.

"Sit here, Emily. Next to me," Jack said patting the seat next to him. Emily knew instantly that he'd said something that wasn't supposed to be said because the room went dead silent and Beth looked at Emily incredulously.

"Jack, Beth always sits there," Hotch said, quietly.

"I want Emily to sit here," Jack whined. Hotch forced Jack to let Beth sit where she always sat but Jack soon got agitated and was on the verge of crying.

"Ok, ok. It's fine. I'll sit here don't worry, just please don't cry," Emily said rushing to his side as a stray tear escaped.

"Shh. Honey, please. Don't cry," she said, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back gently.

"It's fine. I'm expected back home anyway," Beth said through gritted teeth. Emily glanced back at her and saw the exchange between Hotch and Beth, before Beth left the kitchen with Hotch behind her.

"Jack, honey, it's fine. Shh. Here eat, I'll say bye to Beth and I'll be right back," she said as she served him the pasta that they had cooked.

"Promise that you'll come back and sit here?" She asked.

"Promise," she said as she stood up and walked to the hallway.

"That's enough, Aaron. Even your son likes her better than me!" Beth said to him. Emily stopped in her tracks as she overheard them.

"Beth, you know he's really close to her?" Hotch said, trying to reason with her.

"Ok, fine. He's really close with her. But what about you, Aaron?" Beth asked. Emily's eyes went wide as she heard her words. What?

"Beth, we've gone over this!" Hotch said. Emily could hear the anger in his voice now.

"Have we? Aaron, come on! What excuse are you going to make for yourself for calling her name instead of mine when we slept together for the first time?" Beth asked. Emily felt as if she was about to faint as she heard this.

"That's enough!" Aaron boomed. "Get out!"

Emily gulped as she saw Beth's wide eyes stare at Hotch. She, herself, had never seen Hotch this angry before.

"Why don't you just tell her that you love her and getting it over and done with?" Beth growled.

"I said, leave," he hissed.

Beth stared at him before turning around and storming out the door. Hotch shut the door behind her and leaned against it. L-Love? Emily was still frozen in place and had to shake herself out of it and walk to him.

"Hotch?" She asked. Hotch looked up at her, there was a hint of fear that flashed through his eyes but was gone before Emily could say for sure.

"Emily," he replied.

"What happened?" She asked, pretending that she hadn't heard the exchange at all. She could have sworn that she saw his shoulders slump with relief.

"She had to leave early," he said. "Come on. Dinner must be getting cold."

"Yeah," she said. Promising herself, that she would find out if she had heard right.

* * *

Dinner passed with silence, with only Jack asking questions to one of them from time to time. Emily kept on glancing at Hotch only to find his eyes on her. She would then blush and look away. After, Emily and Aaron put Jack to bed, who surprised Emily by making her read a story to him, the two of them sat down in the living room with a glass of wine in hand.

"Thanks for coming over," Hotch said. Emily smiled and nodded.

"I enjoyed tonight. With Jack," she said, quietly. As he continued to talk to her, Emily tuned everything out and focused on him.

Wine turned to beer and after another hour or so, Emily was starting to feel light-headed. Everything was going a bit hazy. Her focus was only on the talking man in front of her, his sweet dimples whenever he smiled, his inviting lips. Emily moved close to him and nestled into his warm side. Aaron looked down at her and saw her watching him through her long, dark lashes.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" She asked, quietly. Aaron's eyes went wide as he stared at her.

"Of course I love you, Em. You're one of my good friends," he stuttered.

"No. Do you _love_ me?" She asked. Aaron didn't answer and only stared at her. Not knowing what to say.

"I love you," she whispered. His eyes went wide as he looked down at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, Aaron Hotchner, I love you," she whispered, straddling his legs.

"Emily, you're drunk," he said, trying to push her off of him.

"Not drunk. Just tipsy," she whispered. His hands moved up to her waist and gripped it.

"Emily. This isn't a good idea," he said, trying to get her off his lap before he lost control. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't fallen for Emily Prentiss.

"Shh. Kiss me, Aaron," she whispered. Something snapped inside of him and his hands gripped her waist tighter and pulled her forward, their lips meeting halfway.

Emily moaned at the feeling of his lips against hers and her hands wound themselves in her hair. His tongue brushed against hers and she complied willingly. Their tongues battled for dominance and stroked against each other lovingly. Emily pulled back for air, and Aaron trailed his lips down the column of her throat. He sought out her weak spot and sucked and nibbled on it. Emily gasped as she felt something against her thigh.

"Seems like you have a problem, sir," she moaned in his ear as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

"Why don't I show you the way to the bedroom," he said, grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her up as he stood. Emily wrapped her legs around his waist and ran a hand through his hair. The distance from the living room to the bedroom was covered quite quickly and she felt her back hit the soft mattress.

"Aaron," she moaned as he kissed the base of her throat and slipped his hand into her dress, massaging her bare back. He liked the way his name rolled off of her tongue.

"Shh," he whispered, unzipping her dress and pulling the strap off. His kissed the newly exposed skin as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. He pulled the dress off of her and felt her hands already working on his shirt and belt. She was exposed to him in nothing but her lacy underwear. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined her to be.

Emily's back arched as his mouth closed over her breast. His gentle sucks and soft nibbles added to the already growing warmth in her lower abdomen. He let her nipple go to give attention to the other as well. Emily pushed off the white dress shirt and ran her hands over the flexing muscles in his back. She cried out when he pulled away from her to allow her to quickly work his pants and boxers off of him, only to bring his lips crashing down on hers. Emily moaned as he made his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button and settling himself between her legs.

"Hotch?" Her whisper was barely audible.

"I'm sorry, but these have to go," he hissed as he hooked his finger in her underwear and ripped it off of her.

"That wa-Oh!" Her protest was cut short as he dove into her moist folds. His tongue working wonders on her. Aaron placed a hand on her abdomen to stop her from writhing. His tongue dipped into her passage and soon made its way upwards to the button of delight. Emily's hands fisted in the sheets as his tongue brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Aaron!" She moaned. His finger slipped easily into her wet passage and Emily groaned. Switching pace from fast to slow, and his tongue working magic on her, Emily felt her pleasure heightening.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" She begged as she felt herself reach her peak. But he did just that. Emily cried out when he stopped and withdrew from her.

"Why d-," she whispered inaudibly. Aaron leaned over her, careful that his body did not touch hers.

"Tell me you want this, Emily. Tell me, you want me," he whispered in her ear.

"I want this! Yes! God, I want you, Aaron. I do!" She moaned, trying to get him to touch her again. A loud moan escaped her lips when she felt the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"What do you want, Emily? What do you want?" He groaned in her ear, barely able to control himself.

"Dammit, Aaron! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me so hard that I can't even walk tomorrow!" She cried out. With that, he sheathed himself inside of her. Emily yelped at the sudden intrusion. It had been so long since she had slept with anyone, and her body was not ready for the size of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gently.

"Aaron Hotchner, there's only you who could still have sex with someone and ask them if they're okay," she said through gritted teeth.

"In that case," he lifted her leg over his shoulder pulling himself out completely before driving in to the hilt. She was tight and he fit inside of her perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

"Faster, Aaron! Faster!" She moaned as he pumped in and out of her.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Emily," he growled as he increased his pace. His hand slipped between them to rub her clit. Emily moaned loudly and grabbed his arms for support.

"Harder!" She begged, he wasted no time complying to her request. Beads of sweat broke out on their bodies as they both felt their pleasure reach its peak.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow," he groaned, pumping in and out of her roughly. He felt her walls tighten around him as she fell over the edge.

"Aaron!" She came with a cry of his name, as promised, and her cry caused him to spill his seed into her already waiting womb. He emptied himself inside of her before collapsing on top of her, still sheathed inside. Aaron rolled off of her and covered their panting and sweating bodies with the sheets.

"I love you," he said to after a few minutes. She smiled at him and pulled his head down to kiss him softly.

"I love you, too," She said as she draped herself across his chest.

"Hey, this night is far from over," he said, pushing her off and slipping down her body towards his destination. Emily sighed and let him take her over the edge over and over again.

* * *

Emily woke up to find an arm thrown across her waist. She froze as she recalled last night's activities. She slowly turned around to face him as he slept. He looked so peaceful and worriless. She couldn't help but smile when he opened his eyes and looked at her. Aaron found her looking at him with her chin placed on top of her folded hands, on his chest.

"Hey you," he said, bending his head down and capturing her lips. He felt the hesitation and pulled back from her, his eyes holding something very close to sadness.

"You regret last night," he said. Emily looked at him shocked as it sounded more of a statement rather than a question.

"What? No!" She exclaimed sitting up, her sheet falling to expose her naked chest. She was surprised even more when he covered her with the sheets.

"I knew this would happen. I knew you wouldn't want me," he said sitting up and covering his face with his hands. Emily tried to say something to him but he cut across her.

"How could any woman want a man who's broken? Who could ever love a man like me?" He groaned. Emily grew angry and wrenched his hands away from his face.

"I can! I can love a man like you!" She growled. "If I haven't told you already, then I will say it again. I love you Aaron Hotchner, I always have."

Aaron stared at her. Trying to believe that she was telling the truth. She had told him that she had loved him last night, but he wasn't positive if it was the alcohol talking, or if it was her.

"Really?" He asked. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around him, not bothering to cover herself up.

"Really," she whispered. His arms came around her and tightened. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying their embrace.

"Emily, I think you should get changed before Jack wakes up," he said to her pulling back and kissing her softly.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked. He nodded and pointed towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Feel free," he said, pulling his boxers on. "I'll get you something to eat."

Aaron's phone rang and he stopped to pick it up. He held a finger to her lips as she came and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hotchner. Hmm. Mhmm. Ok I'll be there," he said.

"What?" She asked.

"We have a case," he said, pecking her lips and leaving her in the room. Emily shrugged and ran a hand through her hair.

After many days, Emily had a smile plastered onto her face. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, only to cringe and sit back down. He hadn't lied when he'd told her that she wouldn't be able to walk. She slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Emily moaned as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. She stood there, letting the water run down her body working on the knots that had formed. She jumped when she felt a body press behind her. Emily smiled as his familiar scent enveloped her.

"What happened to breakfast?" She asked, turning around to face him. Aaron smiled down at her warmly.

"It can wait," he said. Emily gasped when his tongue darted out and licked a stray droplet off her bottom lip.

"Aaron," she moaned, as he took her bottom lip in his and sucked. Her nails dug into his bare shoulders as his lips enclosed over her nipple. Emily ran her hands through his wet hair as she held him against her breast. Her head fell back, the sprays of the water running through her hair, as his teeth tugged her nipple. Emily felt electricity shoot through her, straight to her core as he worked on her breasts. As his mouth worked magic on one, his hand kneaded and squeezed the other breast, giving both of them equal attention. Emily's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his cock pressing against her, she was surprised at how this man could be the cause of her release by just his mouth.

Aaron smiled and moved down her to her stomach, his hands running up and down her leg. Emily held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for him to touch her. He looked up at her to see her eyes closed and grinned, before standing up and touching her cheek.

"Emily, we should get showered," he whispered. Her eyes flew open to stare at him.

"What?" She asked. Aaron grinned at her surprised face.

"We should get showered," he repeated. Emily's face went from surprised, to blank, to anger.

"Oh no you don't," she growled, pushing him against the wall and pressing her wet body against his.

"Agent Prentiss, your boss will not be happy if you are late for work," he said to her.

"Don't you "Agent Prentiss" me, Aaron," she growled at him.

"So it's Aa-," he was cut short as her hand snaked between them and wrapped around his length.

"Let's see how you like it if I leave you hanging," she whispered in his ear. He groaned again as her teeth grazed his neck and she slipped down to her knees. Her eyes flicked up at his, to find them watching her, glazed with lust. His eyes were fixed on those soft pink lips as they parted and took in the tip of his length. Ever so slowly, Emily slipped him into her mouth until she felt the head of his cock at the back of her throat. Her eyes were fixed on him and she saw him struggling to control himself.

Emily pulled back and took him in again; she felt his hip buck and smiled, increasing her pace. Aaron watched her head bob up and down and his hands fisted themselves in her wet hair. His hips bucked involuntarily but he didn't give a damn. All he wanted to do is to loose himself in the pleasure the girl kneeling in front of him was providing.

"Emily," he groaned as he felt himself slowly reach his peak. His eyes shot open as she stopped immediately, withdrew her lips from around him, and stood up.

"Don't you think Jack will be waking up by now?" She asked sweetly. It was Aaron's turn to be angry, he growled and gripped her arm.

"Is that how you want to play then?" He hissed. Emily batted her eyelashes at him and turned the still running water slightly warmer.

"Maybe," she moaned, feeling the ghost of his lips against hers.

"Then," he whispered, his hands slipping down to slip a finger into her channel. "You lose."

He turned her around roughly and pushed her down, before sheathing himself inside of her. Emily cried out as he pounded into her violently. Not because of pain, but because of the feeling of having him inside of her. Her hand covered his as he reached around her and grabbed her breast tightly.

"More, I need more, Aaron!" She groaned. His other hand slipped around her and sought out her button of delight. Emily moaned as his fingers pinched and rolled her clit.

"Emily," he moaned, his pace getting faster and faster. Her walls tightened around him and he exploded inside of her as she screamed his name. She straightened up slowly and leaned back against him as he leaned against the wall, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We _really_ need to get out, Aaron," she breathed out.

"Who's stopping you?" He asked. Emily glared at him but he just smiled back at her.

* * *

_Three months later_

"Where's Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Where's Emily?" Reid asked.

"You did tell them that we had a case, right?" Morgan asked Rossi as they sat down for the briefing.

"I did but Friday nights are always so busy," he replied, setting down the coffee.

"Where could they be?" JJ asked.

"Right here," Emily said as she walked in, pulling back a chair and sitting down. Emily flinched as the fabric of her bra brushed against her sore nipples. A look that hadn't gone unnoticed by Morgan.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Where's Hotch?"

"Morning," Hotch said as he walked in.

"Morning," they chorused back.

"Shall we start?" He asked sitting down next to Emily.

Emily grinned mischievously as Garcia started to talk. Her hand slipped under the table and onto his leg. He froze under her touch but slapped her hand away. It didn't do much well as she placed it back. Aaron glared at her sideways, silently telling her to stop.

"Let's check in with the local PD. JJ and Reid I want you two to set up, Dave and Morgan check the first crime scene. Prentiss and I will head to the second crime scene. Garcia, I want you coming with us on this case," Aaron said, cutting across Garcia. They all nodded and Garcia continued on. Emily's hand slipped into his pants causing his body to go rigid.

"Hotch, you okay?" Morgan asked, seeing how pale his boss had gone.

"I'm fine," he hissed out, very aware of the hand that was squeezing him and sliding up and down. Aaron gripped her wrist and tried to push it away but it felt as if he had lost all energy.

"You don't sound fine," JJ said.

"I'll be in my office," he said through gritted teeth, pushing her hand roughly he stood up and walked out the room.

"I'll go check on him," Emily said, pushing her chair back and standing up. The team watched as she walked out of the room with an unusual sway in her hips. Morgan looked at Rossi.

"Don't you think those two have started to spend way too much time together?" He asked. Rossi only smiled and flipped through his file.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Morgan asked, now genuinely interested.

"Maybe," Rossi replied. Morgan whooped and clapped his hand.

"Maybe not."

"Aww, come on!" Morgan exclaimed. Rossi closed the file and stood up.

"I wouldn't try and find out," he said, before telling them to grab their Go Bags.

* * *

"Emily, we promised. Not at work," Aaron said as she walked into his office. Emily smiled and sat down in the chair opposite his desk, crossing her legs. He had to force himself to keep his eyes on hers as her tight skirt showed off her shapely legs.

"But I wasn't even doing anything," she said, batting her eyelashes innocently. Aaron sent her a sideways glance.

"We need to get our Go Bags and leave," he said, standing up and walking around. She stopped him by placing her palm on his chest.

"It takes four and a half minutes for the car to come to the main building and two and a half minutes for the message to arrive. Total of seven minutes and you know what we can do in seven minutes?" She asked. Aaron had to do everything in him to stop himself from throwing her on the desk and taking her there.

"No. Not at work," he said. She smiled and took a step back.

"Okay," she whispered, turning around. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest.

"It's not because I don't want to, it's just tha-,"

"It's alright. I know. Don't worry," she said, reaching up and kissing his cheek. He smiled down at her and stole a kiss from her lips.

"Not at work, _sir_," she said, before laughing and walking out.

* * *

"Ok, what is going on between those two?" Morgan asked as Hotch's arms had wrapped around Emily as soon as she had escaped the building that was now in flames.

"Relax. You know how Hotch is. He freaks out about everything," Reid said.

"No he doesn't," Morgan said before walking back to the car.

As they sat down in the jet, Morgan studied the two. He let his profiling come in handy as he scrutinized his friends. They kept on stealing glances at each other and sending secretive smiles. Hotch had chosen the seat right next to Emily as soon as they stepped foot on the aircraft, which he had been doing a lot lately. Any seat that was occupied next to Emily, it always belonged to Hotch.

"What is up with you two?" He asked Hotch halfway through the flight.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"You know what I mean," Morgan said. Emily swallowed and looked at Hotch, who was reading his file silently.

"Nothing's up," she replied.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" He asked.

"No. Morgan, just drop it!" She hissed.

"Well, it's kind of obvious and not that hard to notice," Morgan replied. Hotch closed his file and set it on the desk in front of him.

"Then there should be no reason for you to ask," he said, looking at Morgan with eyes darker than usual.

"Relax, I jus-," he was cut off as Emily jumped onto her feet and rushed to the bathroom, pulling JJ out and slamming the door shut.

"Emily!" JJ exclaimed when she heard the sound of vomiting. Hotch was on his feet and by the door.

"Emily, open the door," he ordered. A few seconds the later, Emily opened the door and she came out looking as pale as a ghost. She looked up at JJ, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the front of the jet, telling Hotch to stay put.

"What?" JJ asked.

"What's the date?" She asked.

"The 14th, why?" JJ asked. Emily groaned and grabbed her head.

"Are you sure?" She moaned. JJ nodded.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Emily looked up at JJ and beckoned her closer. JJ leaned forward as Emily whispered something in her ear. JJ's eyes went wide and she pulled back to gape at Emily.

"What?!"

"Shh! I don't know what to do!" Emily said.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked.

"Yes!"

"Fine. We'll check when we land," JJ said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"Positive," she called out to JJ, as she stared at the positive pregnancy test. She threw it in the trash and slipped out the bathroom door.

"What am I going to do?" Emily asked.

"Well, you can start off by telling him," Garcia suggested. Emily shook her head.

"What if he doesn't want it? I don't want to take another life," Emily whispered, as her mind reverted back to the first time she had gotten pregnant.

"Forget that! Garcia's right. Tell him, he'll understand and as far as I know Hotch, he won't tell you to get rid of it," JJ said.

"Get rid of what?" Morgan asked, as he walked up with Reid.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Are you talking about the baby?" Reid asked. Emily stared at him.

"How di-,"

"So you are pregnant," Reid said, smiling at them. Emil growled at the back of her throat.

"Damn you and your genius," she said.

"I knew there was something going on with you two!" Morgan exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"Have you told him?" He asked.

"Does it look like it?" Emily asked. Morgan held his hands up in mock defence.

"Relax. No need to get so hyper," he said.

"Women that are expecting start to feel unsystematic mood swings due to the change in hormo-,"

"Reid, I get the point. Pregnancy equals mad women," Morgan said.

"But you have got to tell," Garcia piped up.

"I will," she said, hoping that he wouldn't react too strongly.

* * *

"Hey," she whispered, sticking her head into his office.

"Hey," he said, writing something on the paper in front of him.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied, still writing. Emily stepped into his office and closed the door behind her. Her hands clasped in front of her and her thumbs wringing, Emily chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, setting his pen down and looking up at her. Emily opened her mouth to say something then closed her mouth.

"Emily?" He asked. She swallowed and opened her mouth then shut it again.

"Emily?" He asked again, she now heard the worry creep up in his voice.

"Do you love me?" She asked. Aaron now leaned back in his chair and stared at her.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he said gently. Emily looked at him straight in the eyes. Aaron was out of his seat and had her in his arms as the first sob wracked her body.

"Emily? What happened?" He asked, panicked.

"N-Nothing. Just s-stupid hormones," she stuttered, her tears creating a wet patch against his white shirt.

"Hormones?" He asked, baffled. Emily pulled away from him and looked at him.

"You wouldn't mind Jack having a brother or a sister would you?" She asked. Aaron stared at her confused.

"What?" He asked. Emily bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly. Aaron touched her cheek lightly and pulled out her lip from between her teeth, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. He froze as he looked at her.

"What?" He asked again.

"I'm pregnant," she replied. Emily felt fear grip her heart as she looked at his blank face.

"I knew you wouldn't want it! I told them you wouldn't! I knew it! I would have to go through this all over again!" She moaned dropping down to the floor and covering her face in her hands. He bent down and pulled her hands off of her face.

"Emily. Look at me," he said gently. She looked up at him and he felt his heart break as he saw the pain on her face.

"Emily, I _do_ want this. Emily, I love you so much and I really do want to make a family with you," he said. She hiccupped and gave him a watery smile.

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Every word, in fact," he said standing up and walking to his desk and pulling something out from the drawer and slipping it in his pocket.

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out to her. Emily looked at his hand then up at him, before slipping her hand into his and letting him lead her out of his office.

"Can I have you attention please?" He said to the entire bullpen. Everyone stopped doing their work and looked up at them. Emily froze as she saw the look in his eyes as he bent down on one knee.

"Emily Prentiss, would you do the honour of becoming my wife and the mother of both of my kids?" He asked, holding out a black velvet box in which sat an elegantly cut diamond with sapphires around the band. Emily stared at him, shock, surprise, and happiness all flooding through her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes!"

Emily threw her arms around him, making him stumble from the force and their lips met in a passionate kiss as the bullpen burst into applause and cheers. When they pulled apart, Aaron wrapped his arms around her tightly and they laughed as the BAU team enveloped them in multiple hugs. Emily looked at Aaron from over their heads and the two smiled at each other sweetly. She glanced at the ring that now sat on her finger and smiled at it.

After they were able to get a few minutes alone with the entire team, Aaron had an arm slipped around her waist and her head was resting against his shoulder.

"So you guys kept this hidden for three months and all of a sudden we get a proposal?" Morgan asked.

"Well it was not entirely hidden," Garcia said. Morgan stared at her.

"I know I should've told you, but I couldn't. She made me swear that I wouldn't say a word to anyone. Same thing with Rossi and JJ," she said. Morgan and Reid looked at each other.

"Wait, you're telling me that Reid and I were the only ones that didn't know?" Morgan asked. Garcia nodded and the two men just stared at Aaron and Emily.

"Well, at least we know now," Reid said, smiling at Emily. She returned the smile and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her when Morgan slapped him upside the head. She looked up at Aaron and he smiled down at her, her hand placed itself on top of the small bump in her stomach where their child rested. She smiled even more when he placed his hand over hers and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

The End

* * *

**AN: So there you go. Hope you enjoyed it and make sure you leave a review.**

**Links:**

**Emily's Dress (just a tad bit longer): item_ **

**Emily's Shoes (without the white ribbon) : . **

**The Ring: images/vendor/enagagementringsgallery/kirkkara/00_main/dahlia_k1120sdcr_k1120sdb_kirk_kara_wedding_engagement_ring_ **


End file.
